My Partner
by Marigold2425
Summary: Seperti Dejavu, rasanya Mamori pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya. Namun dalam tempat dan waktu yang berbeda. /"Ayo sekali lagi, jadi partnerku" /"Partner Hidup?"/


**My Partner**

A fanfiction about Anezaki Mamori and Hiruma Youichi

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu tengah berlari menaiki tangga. Nafasnya cepat namun teratur. Mata birunya memandang sekeliling untuk mencari seseorang yang dirinya ingin temui. Seseorang yang selalu saja membuat dirinya khawatir tanpa dia sadari.

Mamori —nama gadis itu— berhenti di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu nampak sepi namun masih ada secercah cahaya disana. Matahari senja itu telah turun keperaduan. Petang datang menghadang. Itulah yang membuat ruangan itu sepi tanpa seorangpun disana. Kelas telah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Para mahasiswa Saikyodai nampaknya melewatkan hari ini dengan pulang bergegas ke rumah dengan cepat. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang masih berada di wilayah kampus.

Mamori membuka pintu ruangan itu sepelan mungkin. Tak ingin membuat seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu terganggu. Meski Mamori meyakini bahwa tak akan ada orang yang berada di dalamnya. Tetapi Mamori tak ingin melewatkan kemungkinan sedikitpun. Kemungkinan bahwa seseorang yang Mamori cari berada disana.

Mamori melangkah pelan, memandang ke depan tanpa mencoba berkedip sementara waktu. Satu hal yang dia yakini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat ini dia melihat seseorang duduk disana, di bangku kuliah. Dia tampak sendirian dan tenang. Sebuah laptop tepat berada di depannya.

Mamori mendekat ke arah orang itu. Setelah jaraknya dengan orang itu kurang lebih dari setengah meter. Mamori tersenyum tipis. Mamori menemukan seseorang yang dia cari saat ini. Benar, itu dia. Tidak salah lagi. Siapa lagi orang yang mempunyai rambut pirang dengan piercing seperti itu? Atau dengan sikap bad boynya itu yang walaupun sekarang tidak kelihatan. Tidak ada, tidak ada lagi selain Hiruma Youichi.

Mamori melangkah lebih dekat lagi. Sekarang baru dia ketahui alasan mengapa ruangan ini tampak sepi. Juga alasan mengapa tak ada balasan akan langkah yang Mamori jejaki beberapa detik yang lalu. Dari jarak kurang lebih 30 centimeter, Mamori melihat bahwa pemuda itu sedang menutup mata. Nafasnya teratur. Tampak dari matanya bahwa dia terlihat lelah. Laptop di depannya yang masih menyala menunjukkan bukti penyebab kerutan di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

Tampan? Iya, tampan. Sadar akan pemikirannya barusan, pipi Mamori memerah. Pompa darahnya dalam sekejap sepakat untuk berkumpul sebentar untuk berada di salah satu bagian wajahnya trrsebut. Kemudian Mamori lebih memilih menjauh dan duduk di samping Hiruma. Mamori melatakkan kepalanya di depan meja. Kedua tangannya dia jadikan bantalan kepala.

Seperti Dejavu, rasanya Mamori pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya. Namun dalam tempat dan waktu yang berbeda.

Mamori memejamkan matanya sebentar. Dia hirup oksigen dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dia miringkan kepalanya kemudian Mamori membuka matanya hanya untuk melihat pemuda itu tepat berada disampingnya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, dia pandangi wajah Hiruma dalam-dalam. Dari mulai poni rambut yang menghalangi wajah Hiruma yang tertidur bersandarkan pada bangku sehingga dia akan terantuk-antuk apabila dia tidak tidur dengan tenang. Melihatnya Mamori benar-benar tak tega.

Mamori bangkit dari posisinya tadi lalu menggeser letak laptop sebelum mematikannya. Tentu sudah dia pastikan bahwa semua dokumen tersimpan atau nyawanya akan terancam. Mamori melepas jaket yang dikenakannya lalu melipatnya rapi dan menaruhnya di depan meja. Mamori menggapai kepala Hiruma dengan pelan. Dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di masing-masing sisi wajah Hiruma, Mamori menaruh kepala Hiruma pada jaketnya. Tak lupa dia miringkan wajah Hiruma agar menghadap sisi kanan. Melihat posisi tidur Hiruma yang nampak lebih nyaman. Untuk kedua kalinya, Mamori tersenyum tipis.

Lagi, Mamori meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Tak lupa dia miringkan kepalanya ke sisi kiri. Kali ini tanpa kedua tangannya yang menjadi bantalan kepala. Dia tempelkan langsung pipinya ke meja. Kali ini jarak wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Hiruma. Mamori dapat dengan leluasa memandang Hiruma.

Mamori melihat lagi wajah di depannya itu. Dia kemudian berniat meneruskan apa yang tadi tengah dilakukannya namun tertunda. Menelusuri wajah Hiruma. Meski dia akui bahwa dia malu melakukan hal ini namun Mamori tahu bahwa kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang untuk kedua kali.

Mamori melihat alis mata Hiruma, lalu turun ke arah telinga Hiruma yang nampak sedikit panjang seperti telinga Elf. Kemudian begeser ke hidung Hiruma. Mamori memandangnya dalam. Dia merekamnya dalam ingatan jangka panjang. Memunculkan memori itu ketika dibutuhkan.

Mamori memandang Hiruma yang tertidur dengan tenang. Wajahnya nampak damai. Tak telihat bekas-bekas kekejaman yang telah Hiruma lakukan. Andai saja hal ini berlangsung juga saat wajah itu membuka matanya. Namun sepertinya itu mustahil. Tetapi Mamori mengetahui bahwa bukan tanpa alasan Hiruma melakukan hal-hal aneh ataupun jahat itu. Mamori tahu Hiruma akan selalu mempunyai alasan dibalik semua yang dilakukannya. Mamori percaya pada Hiruma meski terkadang Mamori merasa hal yang dilakukan Hiruma terkadang di luar batas kewajaran atau aturan. Namun jika itu masih dalam aturan, maka itu bukan Hiruma namanya. Mamori tersenyum kecil.

Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama. Dia pandangi wajah itu dalam lagi. Dia mungkin tak akan lagi melihat wajah itu untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Kabar yang dia terima kemarin lusa benar-benar mengejutkannya. Namun harus dia terima dengan lapang dada.

Dalam kepala Mamori saat ini, ada banyak hal yang ingin Mamori tanyakan. Ada banyak hal yang masih belum sempat dia utarakan pada pemilik wajah di depannya ini. Sungguh, Mamori tentu saja berharap bahwa Hiruma bahagia dengan pilihannya. Tapi Mamori juga berharap bahwa dia akan terus ada dalam jalan yang dituju Hiruma.

Mamori menarik napas dalam. Hal yang belum sempat dia utarakan atau mungkin tidak akan bisa dia utarakan itu juga termasuk tentang perasaannya. Rasa aneh yang menjalar ke hatinya tiap kali bersama Hiruma. Rasa hangat yang ada setiap kali Hiruma menolongnya. Juga rasa sesak yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Mamori bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan dia memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Hari-hari yang dia lalui selama ini. Selama bersama Hiruma. Mamori tidak benar-benar menyadarinya kecuali sampai saat ini. Sampai hari ini.

Sejak kapan Hiruma menjadi penting dalam kehidupannya? Sejak kapan Mamori selalu ingin Hiruma berada dalam langkah yang dilaluinya? Sejak kapan pemuda itu membuatnya gelisah tak menentu seperti ini? Mamori tak mengerti.

Mamori menghela nafas lelah. Hal-hal seperti ini cukup membuat kepalanya terasa berat. Mamori melihat jam yang berada di tangannya. Kemudian memutuskan untuk sebentar saja memejamkan matanya. Benar sebentar saja. Mungkin satu jam. Dia tarik nafasnya dalam hitungan satu,dua, tiga, lalu pergi menuju alam mimpi. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang dia tatap sedari tadi akhirnya membuka matanya tanpa sepengetahuannya. 

000

Mamori memandang punggung yang berada di depannya. Punggung yang terlapisi jaket berwarna hitam. Sedang jaket milik Mamori yang berwarna putih telah dikenakannya sendiri. Mamori berjalan lamat-lamat. Memang sengaja dirinya lakukan. Bukti kekesalannya pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tidak mau tahu kalau seseorang yang dia pandangi sedari tadi merasakan tatapannya yang menusuk seperti menghantarkan aliran listrik.

Hiruma berhenti berjalan. Membuat Mamori juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Hiruma berjarak beberapa langkah di depannya. Mamori harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah itu. Hiruma sepertinya merasakan tatapan yang diberikan kepadanya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau berjalan seperti siput! Berjalanlah lebih cepat lagi Manager Sialan," ucapnya yang lebih seperti perintah.

Namun satu kalimat yang dilontarkannya tak urung membuat Mamori ingin berjalan dengan cepat. Tubuh tegap pemuda itu berbalik lagi untuk mulai berjalan. Namun langkahnya terhenti sesaat setelah dia rasakan bahwa gadis yang berjalan dengannya malam ini tak kunjung bergegas. Wajahnya kemudian menengok ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Manager Sialan," ujarnya dengan muka kesal. Namun setelahnya berbalik untuk tersenyum kecil. Kecil sekali sampai tak kelihatan di malam ini. Dia hanya suka dengan respon yang diberikan Managernya saat ini.

Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya, tanda bahwa dia kesal. Mamori memandang Hiruma yang kali ini berjalan dengan pelan. Bagaimana Mamori dapat mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan kaki panjang yang dimiliki Hiruma? Oh, Ayolah. Tapi Mamori tahu itu hanya sebuah alasan yang diberikan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mamori lalu berjalan dengan cepat. Dalam sekejap dia sudah berdiri di samping Hiruma.

" Salah siapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Hiruma-kun. Seharusnya kau membangunkanku jika kau bangun lebih awal." Mamori mengungkapkan semua kekesalannya.

Mamori melirik Hiruma dari sudut matanya. Dapat dia tangkap raut wajah datar yang tertera disana. Sejujurnya, Mamori tidak benar-benar kesal dengan Hiruma, dia tidak marah. Mamori hanya merasa heran. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sejak kapan Hiruma bangun dari tidurnya saat itu? Berapa lama Mamori tertidur? dan bagaimana caranya pintu ruangan di kampus belum terkunci padahal sudah malam? Untuk pertanyaan terakhir itu sepertinya Mamori tahu jawabannya.

Mamori melirik jam yang tertera disana. Hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Tadi dia dan Hiruma naik bus dan sekarang sedang berjalan menuju rumah Mamori. Mamori ingin bertanya mengenai mengapa Hiruma mengantarkannya ke rumah padahal arah rumah Mamori dan Hiruma benar-benar berbeda. Tapi Mamori tak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan. Beberapa menit Mamori telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Hiruma hendak berbalik pergi sebelum mendengar suara Mamori.

"Hiruma.. " panggil Mamori lirih namun masih terdengar jelas di keheningan malam.

"Kau benar-benar harus pergi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Keh, kenapa? Apa kau nantinya akan merindukanku Manager Sialan?" tanyanya menggoda.

Dalam sekejap wajahnya tepat berada di depan Mamori. Menundukkan badannya agar setara dengan Mamori. Namun dia terkejut mendapati wajah serius yang ditunjukkan gadis itu. Mamori tak menjawab. Ingin sekali dia mengangguk namun lehernya serasa kaku. Pandangannya serasa terjerat pada lensa Hiruma.

"Mengapa menjawab pertanyaan dengan balik bertanya?" tanya Mamori. Akhirnya dirinya hanya dapat menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma dengan kalimat seperti ini.

Hiruma menjauhkan wajahnya dan tanpa disangka menepuk kepala Mamori. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali tepukan, mungkin. Mamori tak benar-benar menghitungnya dalam hati atau bisa dibilang dia tak dapat berkonsentrasi kali ini. Dia hanya ingin mendengar kata-kata yang akan dilontarkan oleh Hiruma. Entahlah Mamori hanya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Khawatirkan saja Si Chibi." Katanya tersenyum kecil lalu berbalik pergi. Dia lambaikan sebelah tangannya tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi.

Benar, sejak dulu memang Sena yang selalu dia khawatirkan. Juga karena Senalah dia masuk ke Klub Amefuto. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Sena yang sekarang sudah cukup dewasa dan mempunyai keluarga yang akan selalu mendukung dan mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi Hiruma, Mamori selalu melihatnya sendirian. Walau terkadang dia memang dikelilingi teman-temannya. Hiruma memang selalu bersikap keras dan tegar. Tapi Mamori ingin Hiruma dapat bergantung pada seseorang yang berada didekatnya. Meskipun itu sangat sulit.

000

Mamori berjalan di tepi sungai. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti untuk memandang sebuah mahakarya yang selalu tersedia di setiap senja yang menemani. Mamori melihat biar sinar yang terlihat indah memantul pada air di permukaan sungai itu. Kilaunya memanjakan mata. Terdapat beberapa burung yang bermain-main dengan air yang tenang namun terlihat cukup dalam itu. Cukup dalam untuk menggali ingatan Mamori pada sore itu. Beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Di tepi sungai, seorang gadis terlihat menunduk. Dia pandangi sepatu hitamnya. Tas yang terselip diantara bahunya, dia biarkan jatuh di atas tanah. Tiba-tiba saja bahunya bergetar. Matanya memanas. Angin sore itu mengibarkan surainya yang pendek. Senja hari itu tak lagi dapat menenangkan hatinya. Kabar yang dia terima benar-benar memukul telak ulu hatinya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Mamori ingin menjerit namun rasanya tak mampu. Dia jatuhkan dirinya ketika lututnya tak lagi mampu menopang dirinya. Duduk bersimpuh sendirian.

Setelah kepergian pemuda itu ke Amerika beberapa minggu yang lalu. Mamori juga tak berharap banyak jika pemuda itu akan mengabarinya terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke tanah air. Dia sadar bahwa Mamori mungkin bukan siapa-siapa bagi pemuda itu. Tapi Mamori harap, dia tak akan mendapat kabar yang membuat harinya buruk.

Namun hari yang dia tunggu-tunggu telah sirna. Tepat beberapa hari yang lalu, pemuda itu harusnya pulang. Namun pesawatnya jatuh dan terbakar. Para penyelam dan tim penyelamat mencoba yang terbaik untuk menemukan dan memberi kabar pada keluarga korban. Namun sampai hari ini, tak ada nama Hiruma Youichi sebagai korban yang ditemukan. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mamori selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Kepalanya selama beberapa hari itu hanya terisi nama Hiruma, Hiruma, dan Hiruma. Tidak ada hal lain selain dirinya.

Suara desing kereta di dekat jembatan yang berada di sungai mengantarkan kembali kenyataan yang terjadi pada hari ini. Sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sampai kapanpun Mamori menunggu orang itu. Jika pada kenyataannya orang itu tiada maka Mamori tidak akan dapat menemuinya kan? Mamori menghela nafasnya.

Tapi entah kenapa, Mamori ingin melihat lebih dekat sungai itu. Maka dari itu, dia menuruni anak tangga yang menjadi jalan untuk menuju sungai. Dia menuruninya dan sekarang berada di dekat sungai itu. Dia pandangi sungai itu yang terdapat bayangannya sendiri. Dia pandangi lebih dalam wajah yang tertera di dalam debur ringan arus sungai itu. Pandangannya kosong.

"Kau mau bunuh diri ya?"

Suara seseorang dari belakangnya sedikit mengejutkan Mamori. Dia balik badannya untuk melihat lebih jelas seseorang itu.

"Kalau mau bunuh diri, jangan libatkan aku." Orang itu mengatakannya dengan keras. Topi yang dikenakannya menutup hampir setengah wajahnya. Angin bertiup mengibarkan surai orang itu.

Surai... Mengingat kata itu membuat Mamori menyipitkan matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya melebar. Surai orang itu pirang. Pirang itu mengingatkannya pada Hiruma. Mungkinkah?

"Ada apa, Manager Sialan?" orang itu berkata sambil melepas topinya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia melangkah menuruni anak tangga lalu berhenti disana.

Mamori melotot. Dia terkejut tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Dia ingin berkata-kata namun tidak bisa. Suara itu... suara yang dirindukannya selama ini. Dan wajah itu, Mamori ingin menyentuhnya. Mamori tidak salah lihat kan? Mamori tidak dalam delusinya kan? Mamori melangkah maju. Masih tidak percaya, dia berjalan pelan. Sedang orang itu tersenyum kecil.

Mamori melangkah maju menaiki anak tangga. Dia berjalan pada anak tangga yang lebih tinggi dari Hiruma sehingga tinggi mereka berada pada jarak yang kurang lebih sepadan. Mamori mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi Hiruma. Hiruma yang disentuh hanya mengerutkan alis matanya.

Tuhan... ini nyata. Orang di depannya benar-benar seseorang yang selama ini dia rindukan.

"Yokatta... Yokatta ne," ucap Mamori dengan menunduk.

Butiran air mata dengan perlahan menuruni pipinya lalu terjatuh. Kemudian dalam sekejap mata, Mamori merasakan pelukan seseorang. Hiruma memeluknya ringan, melingkarkan pinggangnya dengan tangan kirinya. Topi yang dia pegang dengan tangan kanannya sudah terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk menepuk lembut rambut Mamori yang telah memanjang.

Mamori menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Hiruma. Tidak peduli tangisnya membasahi baju Hiruma. Dia hanya ingin merasakan keberadaan orang itu. Keberadaan orang itu yang menenangkan dirinya.

Hiruma menjauhkan dirinya untuk mengambil topi yang berada di kakinya. Mengambil topi itu kemudian mengenakannya pada Mamori. Memakaikannya hampir membuat wajah Mamori tertutupi sebagian.

"Wajahmu jelek, Manager Sialan. Jangan perlihatkan wajah seperti itu lagi padaku nanti." Hiruma berkata sambil menaiki tangga. Kedua tangannya dia selipkan pada saku celananya.

Mamori tidak mengangguk, tidak juga menggelengkan kepalanya. dia memandangi dalam-dalam punggung Hiruma yang akan pergi berjalan. Hiruma yang sudah berada di jalan utama menengokkan kepalanya memandang wajah Mamori. Dia menghela nafas.

"Manager Sialan..." Hiruma mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Mamori ingin menyambut uluran tangannya namun tertahan dengan kalimat yang kemudian dikatakan Hiruma.

"Ayo sekali lagi, jadi partnerku," Lanjutnya.

"Partner Hidup?" tanya Mamori pelan.

Hiruma tanpa sadar mengangguk. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya pucat.

"Eh?" Hiruma terkejut namun dengan segera mengatur ekspresinya kembali.

Mamori tertawa renyah. Tidak disangkanya Hiruma dapat dia kelabui. Mamori bahkan tak menyadari sejak kapan tangisnya berhenti. Dia juga tak sempat malu akan kelakuannya.

"Aku bercanda," katanya tersenyum lalu berjalan mendahului Hiruma.

Hiruma dapat melihat ada getir dalam nada suaranya. Ada kelabu dalam mata birunya. Ada senyum tak lengkap yang terlukis dibibirnya. Dia melihat punggung Mamori lalu melihat tangannya. Tangan yang tadi sempat diulurkannya namun belum sempat tersambut. Hiruma merasa kosong dalam genggamannya.

"Kenapa tidak, Mamori Sialan?"

"Bukan ide yang buruk," kata Hiruma lalu mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Mamori.

"Eh?" Mamori mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Hiruma. Mamori tidak mengerti.

"Asal kau tidak keberatan anak-anakmu jadi iblis nantinya," ucapnya lalu tersenyum lebar. Menampakkan gigi-giginya yang runcing. Dia seperti menemukan satu tujuan yang baru.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik... otak Mamori berproses, hanya untuk menemukan jawaban atas kalimat Hiruma. Namun pada akhirnya pipinya memerah. Mamori baru menyadari sekarang bahwa pertanyaannya tadi lebih seperti sebuah lamaran. Oh...Tuhan, harus ditaruh dimana wajah Mamori sekarang.

Dalam langkah pelannya, ditemani semilir angin yang menemani mereka berdua. Mamori mengangguk. Dia ingin sekali lagi menjadi partner dari orang di sampingnya ini. Langkah mereka yang sejajar menawarkan berbagai hal. Salah satunya satu tujuan yang telah tercapai. Senja hari itu, menghantarkan hangat pada setiap sel ditubuh mereka.

 **The End.**


End file.
